


A Wakeful Kiss

by yellowrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrabbit/pseuds/yellowrabbit
Summary: "Robb loves to wake up Joanna for school with a special kiss in a certain area. She gets revenge on him on his birthday by returning the favor--and not finishing the job"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Robb

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-parter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb decides to wake up his sister, Joanna, so she can get to school on time.

* * *

_Brrng_!

Robb groaned and opened his eyes. He squinted at his alarm clock. 

Drat. It was 7:30. Not time for school yet. Well, not for him, anyway.

His sister, on the other hand…

Robb turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed. He stretched his arms, then proceeded to his sister's room.

The girl in question was still asleep. Her face was pressed against the pillow, and her arms were splayed all over the bed. Her covers had fallen to her legs, Robb noted with amusement.

Her alarm hadn't set off yet. It was set to 8:00.

Knowing Joanna, the alarm wouldn't wake her. By the time she needed to get up, she'd probably be too tired to function properly and would just fall back asleep, dead to the world.

Well, it looked as if his little sister needed a bit of help in waking up.

Normally, Robb would just splash water on her or just use some loud music. And he was just about to do that...

Except.

He just remembered: Joanna had her period last week. It lasted seven days and had ended two days ago. 

It had been nine days since Joanna had visited Robb's bedroom in the middle of the night. Honestly, Robb had missed her sneaking in while he was asleep. Considering how the two of them were very close since childhood, it was nearly an offense to Robb that Joanna chose to stay away from him for the past few days.

And that gave him an idea on how to wake her.

Swiftly moving towards Joanna, Robb reached over to the covers on her legs and pulled.

The covers slipped off, revealing Joanna's bare legs to the world. 

Robb was not ashamed to admit that he drooled a bit. He felt very much like a wolf that had caught it's long-coveted prey.

He parted her legs slowly. Luckily, she had only wore shorts to bed; it didn’t take long for Robb to slide both the shorts and underwear off of Joanna’s legs.

How Joanna managed to sleep through his motions, Robb honestly didn’t know. 

He didn't care.

Robb bent down and licked his lips. It had been a while since he had done this...

Robb licked her slowly. Gods, she was so _wet_! And so _sweet_! 

He gently pried her apart with his fingers before he stuck one inside. 

Joanna's eyes twitched but remained closed. Well, that wouldn't do at all. Slowly, Robb moved his finger back and forth. He picked up the pace once he felt his sister shifting; she was waking up.

Joanna gasped, her eyes fluttered awake. Her pants came quickly. "R-Robb, what --?"

Joanna was cut off when Robb pushed another finger inside her. She started moaning. "What are you do _ing~_?" She moaned even louder when Robb quickly shoved in another finger, all the while working his hand like a saw. 

"R-Robb, st- _stop_ _it~_!" Joanna's voice started becoming more higher and breathy. She reached out and grabbed a hold of Robb's Auburn curls. "Robb~!" She started writhing in Robb's arms, moaning all the while. "Robb! _Robb_! _ROBB_!"

Joanna was tugging on Robb's hair, bringing him closer to her, all the while increasing her pleasure. 

Gods, this was so much better than back when they were living with the whole family, when Joanna had to muffle her screams with her pillow as Robb ruthlessly pounded into her, lest their father discover their antics.

A harsh tug pulled Robb back into reality.

She was really close now, he could feel it.

Joanna was practically tearing Robb's auburn curls off his head; he was going to be bald at the end of the day!

Worth it. 

" ** _ROBB_**!" And she came beautifully onto him. Robb made sure to lap up everything before he lifted his head to gaze into his sister's glazed eyes. She looked so adorable; cheeks as red as rose petals, tendrils of Raven hair plastered to her sweaty face. Her violet eyes stared into his sea-blue eyes confusedly. "What…?"

Robb leaned in close to her earlobe.

" _Good Morning, Little Sister_." He whispered.

Then he got up and went to the kitchen. Somebody had to cook breakfast.

 _Brrng!_ Joanna's alarm clock rang behind him.

It was 8:00 a.m.


	2. Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna gets her sweet revenge on Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone out in the world: stay safe and healthy. Together, we are stronger! #strongertogether

Joanna fumed. Her brother could be so infuriating!

It had been a week since Robb had snuck into Joanna’s room. A week since he had--

Joanna blushed. God, Robb was so shameless sometimes!

It didn’t bother Joanna that Robb had gone down on her; frankly, she was no longer so innocent that having sex in any matter would fluster her.

No, what really bothered her was that Robb had gone down on her while she was asleep and _didn’t finish the damn job_.

(She couldn’t look Robb in the eye afterwards for the whole day and practically jumped him after she came home from school.)

(Robb hadn’t exactly complained considering how eager he had been to finish the job that he _should have finished in the morning in the first place!!!_ )

Well, Robb would get his due. And he would get it in the manner he deserved.

Joanna grinned evilly. She could not wait until the fateful day.

* * *

Said fateful day was, in fact, the very next day. What made this day special? 

Well, it happened to be Robb’s birthday.

For months, Joanna had been fretting over what to give her favorite brother as a present. (Half-brother, really, but did that _really_ matter, _Catelyn?_ ) And up until now, Joanna had not a single idea as to the perfect gift.

It just so happened that her beloved brother gave her the idea as to what the perfect gift should be.

What was the saying again? What comes around goes around?

Robb was going to get his just deserts.

* * *

Joanna, never an early bird, rose as soon as her alarm rang and silenced it. She hated waking up early, but if it meant making Robb suffer for what he did, then she was all willing to do it. 

It was a good thing it was Robb’s day off from school--it made her revenge all that much sweeter. 

Slowly, she quietly padded into Robb’s room; it wasn’t that hard, she had always been able to sneak up on people since an early age. 

She spotted him right away: one arm slung over his eyes to block out the sunlight, his head pressed against the pillow, with his mouth slightly open. She could see him breathing slightly, little puffs of air slipping out, his chest rising and falling with his breath he took. And speaking of his chest...

Her brother normally wore a shirt to bed, but last night must have been so hot, he must have forgone it. 

There he lied, his muscled chest exposed, his hips and legs covered by a blanket that, no doubt, hid the fact that he was wearing only a pair of boxers. She could see every contour of his abs, where the lines of his pectorals met with his muscled shoulders. 

God he was so handsome, so sexy, it was practically sinful.

Another thing to punish him for.

Joanna gave another appreciative glance towards Robb before shaking her head. She had bigger things to focus on. 

Like making sure he did not escape from his... _predicament_. 

Joanna smirked to herself as she practically crawled onto Robb’s bed and up to Robb himself. It was a good thing she had planned this ahead of time. She whipped out the plush cuffs from inside her bra (the one thing it was good for) and slapped it right around his hand (the one that wasn't covering his face) and the bedpost.

She made sure the cuffs were secure around his right arm (it wouldn't do if he managed to get out early), and made sure to leave the key on the dresser next to his bed _just_ out of his reach.

It wouldn't be as much fun otherwise, Joanna thought darkly. 

Now came the fun part.

Joanna grabbed the covers and practically threw them onto the floor. They were in the way.

So were the damn boxers he was wearing.

She glared at the sorry excuse of sleepwear shielding her brother from her sight before yanking them off. Now that was better.

She licked her lips as she stared at Robb's slightly erect member. She could practically taste him already, all primed up in his naked glory.

Joanna stared a moment longer before hesitantly stretching out first a finger, then a hand to stroke him.

He was somewhat soft at first, but quickly became hard after the second stroke. Joanna drooled. He was so damn hard. She moved her hand faster. 

She felt rather than saw Robb stir slightly. His eyes fluttered.

He was waking up. Good, time to get serious. She started moving up one hand and continued pleasuring him.

Joanna heard Robb groan awake. She felt him move, first in sleepy confusion, then panic at seeing his hand cuffed before transitioning back to confusion and finally complete shock at seeing Joanna between his legs. Joanna smirked as her violet eyes made contact with his sea-blue ones.

And now for the coup de grace.

Before Robb could open his beautiful mouth to say anything protesting (or encouraging) his situation, Joanna swooped down and planted her mouth firmly on the tip of Robb's erection.

_And she started licking._

First one slow lick up the side, then a small kiss on the tip, before finally sucking him off. Then she repeated her actions _over and over again_.

God, he tasted so good. A little sweaty and _big_ , but _so good_!

Apparently, Robb agreed because after the first lick stole the last of Robb's breath and sanity from him, he merely grunted and started bucking his hips, forcing her to swallow more of him.

“Joanna-!” Robb moaned as he twisted his body. He groped around blindly with his free hand before he managed to come across Joanna’s raven tresses. _“Joanna-!”_ he grunted, as he forced her to increase her pace, pleasure alighting his eyes.

Joanna felt giddy. Was this how wolves felt like when they cornered their prey? The power that rushed into their head, savoring it before going for the kill? She sucked faster.

 _"Jo-Joanna!"_ Robb panted. He furiously tried to buck his hips up, grunting every time he did so.

Joanna sucked harder and increased the movement of her hands. She could feel it, he was close and so was she-!

Robb let out a strangled _" **Jo-!** " _

And that was the moment Joanna did the cruelest act she could have ever done to Robb.

She pulled her month of his erection and had removed her hands from his body. Then she leaned down to her ear and whispered:

_"Happy birthday, Big Brother."_

* * *

She left her brother cuffed to his bed, buck naked, sweaty and staring disbelieving ( and lustfully) after her.

And that's not to mention the _painful erection_ she left him with.

Come to think of it, didn't she have only 8 hours of school today?

She got out at five after all.

Joanna smirked.

Robb had better be free by the time Joanna got home or she would gladly do the work for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a sequel of sorts to this fic, featuring Arya moving in with her older siblings--and subsequently cockblocking them by accidentally. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my prompts: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrabbit/collections
> 
> Feel free to claim whenever you want.


End file.
